My Sweet Shadow Of Past
by Elisa.Uchiha1
Summary: Último capitulo. SHIELD. la unión de Zero y Yuuki. añadido Epílogo :
1. Introducción

Los personajes de Vampire Knight, pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. Yo solo monto historias con sus personajes.

(Es mi primer fic, que nerviosa estoy T_T)

_**My sweet shadow of past**_

_Mi dulce sombra del pasado_

_Capítulo 1: Introducción._

_________________________________________________________________

Habían pasado 2 años desde aquel entonces… Yuuki se fue con Kaname Kuran, como hermana y esposa, no sabía nada de ella, y ¿Para que? Si ya no la quería, ella no le quería, su destino era la muerte, tanto dolor no le caviar dentro. Era el más poderoso de todos los caza vampiros, Zero Kiriyu. El chico de mirada triste y cabellos plateados con muy mal temperamento. Esa mañana, el director Kaien Cross le habló de una medio humana media bruja, que conoció en sus épocas de caza vampiros:

-Vive en lo alto de las montañas de hielo- decía el director, apoyado en la ventana mientras miraba los inocentes alumnos de la clase diurna.

-Si Yuuki aún conservara su parte humana podríamos separarla de la vampira, con alguna especie de hechizo, o que sin mas, perdiera a su parte vampira…Aiiii Aiiiii Aiiii Yuukilina tu papa te hecha de menos T___T – decía el director xD

-Bueno, y a mí que me importa esa tía…-contestó Zero malhumorado.

-Creo que puede salvar a Yuuki, Zero…se que ella no esta bien, ha sido todo muy repentino para ella- El director cerró los ojos, esperando oír la respuesta del chico.

-Ella no me necesita para nada, su querido "Kaname" esta con ella, y ahora ella debe cumplir como esposa, además, no es la Yuuki que conocemos, ¡ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA DE SANGRE PURA!- Zero gritó y se fue dando un portazo.

-Por que este chico siempre se va sin acabar de oír mis explicaciones… -_-u – Entonces el director abrió su pequeño diario que llevaba siempre encima, donde anotaba sus experiencias, y cosas útiles que recordar, como en este caso, de Morth, la bruja del monte de hielo, como ponerse en contacto con ella…. ù_ú

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Porque ese maldito payaso tiene que hablarme de Yuuki ahora, ahora que ya me estaba olvidando de ella, maldita sea…A estas alturas la Yuuki vampira debe haber devorado por completo a la Yuuki que yo conocía…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡YUUKI POR FAVOR QUE YA NO ERES UNA CRÍA DE 5 AÑOS!- gritaba el rubio.

-¡VAMOS ABRE! KANAME-SAMA SE PREOCUPARA MUCHO SI SIGUES ASÍ!-

-Vete….- dijo una débil voz.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado, que te quede claro Yuuki-sama. Soy tu profesor, no puedo dejar tus estudios tan atrás, no querrás ser una inculta toda tu eternidad….-dijo el chico indignado por la perdida de su tiempo discutiendo con la joven.

-Déjame en paz, lárgate…-dijo ella.

Yuuki, llevaba 3 días encerrada en su habitación, no se sentía bien no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola para estar en sincronía con su subconsciente…¿Por qué tanta sangre en esta habitación, porque….?

-¡No me aniquiles, por favor!...

-¡?... ¿Quién hay ahí?...-dijo Yuuki asustada por esa vocecita lejana

-Tu y yo somos una, no me puedes borrar solo porque si….

- una sola Yuuki? – dijo confundida

-Si, una sola…mis recuerdos son tan importantes como los que hemos recuperado…

-¡CALLATE! Seguro que por tu culpa tengo tantas alucinaciones….¡MIERDA MUERETE MALDITA SEA!!

-¡YUUKI! VAMOS ABRE QUE PASA AHÍ DENTRO!!!! – gritó el chico rubio, preocupado, si estaban atacando a Yuuki se metería en problemas, y gordos. Yuuki se había vuelto una vampira muy poderosa, tanto que nadie podía hacer nada contra ella.

Entonces Yuuki se dio cuenta de su error, estaba gritando a todo pulmón su conversación con esa voz… o a saber que era… ¿eran solo una?... ah, ya recordaba, era su yo "humano"…

-¿Aún viva después de 2 años?... – dijo tumbándose en el suelo, mirando el techo perdida en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y se durmió. Hanabusa, entró, y la vio tendida en el suelo, supo que estaba exhausta, y la dejó durmiendo, ya se inventaría algo cuando Kaname-sama volviera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Zero Kiriyu, convertido en uno de los mejores caza vampiros, Kaien Cross, seguía de director, intentando ocultar que los de clase diurna esparcieran el rumor de los vampiros de la ex. Clase nocturna, Yuuki Kuran, se había vuelto una mujer bellísima, pero aun así, tenia muchas dudas sobre todo lo que le rodeaba, y Kaname Kuran, que solo pretendía proteger a la progenitora y hermana de sus hijos, los que él creía que pronto tendrían, para aumentar la dinastía de los sangre pura.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Perdón por este mal capitulo xD es mi primer fic después de décadas de no escribir! T_T. Es un capitulo cortísimo, lo se! Pero el siguiente nos narra los pensamientos de Yuuki . y su decisión!!

Espero Reviews y criticas, se que no escribo muy bien, soy bastante novata, pero yo intentare dar lo mejor de mi! Y con las criticas, mejorar al máximo!!!! ^^ Domo Arigato!~


	2. Yuuki Kuran o Yuuki Cross?

Vampire Knight es una creación de Matsuri Hino, yo solo monto historias con sus personajes.

_**My sweet shadow of past**_

_Mi dulce sombra del pasado_

_Capítulo 2: Yuuki Kuran… o Yuuki Cross?_

______________________________________________________________________

_I reached into the sky_

_that my thoughts couldn't reach_

_I watched as a multi-colour baloon_

_Disappeared into the tiny sky_

_Yo… Yo era la Guardiana de la Clase Nocturna, no podia permitir que Kaname-Sempai sufriera daño alguno, no lo podia permitir, él me salvó la vida cuando era pequeña, le tenia que devolver el favor protegiendole de las histericas chicas de la Clase Diurna. Zero, era mi compañero guardián. Llegó a mi casa hace bastante tiempo, desprotegido y lleno de sangre, le bañé, y fui lo más dulce posible con él, su familia habia sido exterminada enfrente sus ojos…pobre chico. Me lo pasaba tan bien… con Yori-chan en la habitación, siempre con cotilleos y animandome en mi trabajo, era muy duro ser guardiana… ¿Qué será de Yori-chan?...¿Y Zero-kun? Los hecho tanto de menos…y al director Cross, también, él es un buen hombre, le debo tanto… me cuido como a una hija._

_Siento como desaparezco poco a poco… porque me siento tan mal… quiero pisar el mar, quiero respirar el aire de la primavera… me siento como un globo que va volando sin rumbo fijo, sin ambición alguna…. ¿Que soy?_

_I'm alone_

_with no destination in mind, you softly_

_took hold of my hand_

_Kaname-sempai esta aquí conmigo, pero me siento tan sola, me siento como una muñeca a la que van arrastrando, como el mar que arrastra a los naufragos a una isla de a saber donde… Me siento tan vacía… tan podrida por dentro…_

_Starless night_

_I can't get back the shadow of my past_

_I want to feel your warmth_

_Tears are falling down even if lost, we won't separate_

_because I'm holding onto your hand_

_Por que estoy llorando… ¿Por qué?.. me siento tan lejos de Zero… ¿? ¿Zero?..._

_-Nuestro deber es estar con Kaname… y lo sabes humana… - Dijo yuuki_

_-¿Quién lo ha decidido? – Preguntó la Yuuki interior_

_-Nuestros padres… Toda nuestra familia, los hermanos deben casarse y seguir con la tradición- dijo Yuuki seria._

_-No es justo… Yo no quiero ser tratada como un objeto que solo de a luz hijos y mas hijos, ¿Dónde esta la gracia de la vida? – La Yuuki interior se estaba desmoronando por momentos, se oían los profundos sollozos, no le gustaba eso a la otra Yuuki…_

_-Para de llorar, no vas a cambiar nada, ¿me oyes? NADA. – Tumbada en la cama, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada… desesperada_

_Tratada como un objeto, una muñeca… Le daba repugnancia eso ¿ Kaname la habia estado tratando asi? Pensandolo bien… Ella siempre estaba en casa, sentada, estudiando, aburrida sin poder disfrutar de lo exterior… Siempre tenia que pedirlo todo, apenas veía a Kaname, él nunca estaba en casa, y cuando estaba siempre se mostraba posesivo y egoista, siempre con lo mismo, revivir a los Kuran…¿Acaso no existia otro tema de conversación?_

_-¿Ves? Kaname solo nos quiere para eso…_

_Sometimes we fall apart_

_and we lose to cowardice_

_but I'm sure that from this_

_we should be able to gain something_

_-Quizas tengas razón, pero… él me protege, me siento bien cuando me protege… -Dijo Yuuki levantandose de la cama llorando en silencio, sus lágrimas caían sin parar_

_No se donde estoy ni que hago aquí…Kaname me ha arrancado de donde estaba, él tiene otros intereses yo no le importo nada…encima la sed de sangre es tan desagradable… _

_-Oye Yuuki…. – pregunto la inner._

_-¿? Dime…._

_-¿Si nos escapamos de esta casa…. Estaria bien? – Estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo…_

_-¿ESTAS LOCA? Sabes cuantos vampiros nos irian detrás? Podriamos morir en cualquier momento!! NO, NO y NO!_

_-Oye… ¿Eres realmente a la que llaman la Princesa Kuran? O…Gallina Kuran? – provocando así el rebote de la Yuuki vampira…_

_-¿Que insinuas… que no soy capaç de hacer lo que quiera?_

_Take my hand_

_because we two are fragile and imperfect_

_please don't ever let go_

_-Vayamos las dos juntas, sin ningun miedo al exterior, a buscar… nuestro verdadero destino por nosotras mismas…_

_-Sin ser un objeto de usar y tirar…¿Verdad inner Yuuki? - _

_-Exacto….-_

_Starless night even if your lips were to whisper soft confessions_

_I want to believe in your warmth_

_Endless love I can love your contradictions because_

_You are my shining star_

_Habia hablado con mi yo interior, ella se sentia tan o mas sucia que yo… en el fondo, Kaname no era bueno… Queria inculpar a Zero y manipularlo a su antojo, le habia cargado las culpas de la muerte de Shizuka, y fue Kaname, Kaname mató al consejo, Kaname si que era un monstruo…. Por mucho que quieras proteger a alguien no puedes pretender ocultarlo siempre y que no vea el exterior… _

_-Zero debe haber sufrido tanto….-pensó la chica_

_-Ha sufrido tanto…-dijo la inner_

_¿Deberia encontrarme con Zero? No. Eso seria marear la perdiz y provocar que Kaname al final le matara, yo no quiero que Zero muera, no quiero… tantos buenos momentos de risas… de confianza…_

_Yuuki sonrió timidamente, era la primera sonrisa en años, desde que estaba con Kaname,… y solo pensar en Zero sus labios formaron una dulce curva, una dulce sonrisa que empezaba a desvelar la unión de las dos Yuukis…_

_Starless night_

_I can't get back the shadow of my past_

_I want to feel your warmth_

_Tears are falling down even if lost, we won't separate_

_because I'm holding you_

_Entreabrió un poco la persiana, para poder ver el cielo, las estrellas, buscando que hacer… ¿Cuándo se marcharia de ese "antro"? como lo haria? Como evitaria la guardia que puso Kaname? ¿Y el sol? ¿Cómo se ocultaria de él?_

_-Yuuki… tranquila… primero… debes estar decidida a irte…_

_-¿Acaso tu lo estas? – pregunto Yuuki._

_-Sí. Ambas tenemos una vida por delante, muchas cosas por descubrir y Kaname solo es un estorbo… ha demostrado que su intencion es usar nuestra sangre para revivir a los Kuran…_

_-…-_

_El sol mostraba sus timidos brillos, poco a poco se dejaba ver más y más… Yuuki miraba fijamente la ventana… ¿resistiría a la luz del sol?_

_-Tranquila… creo que podremos aguantar…_

_Entonces los rayos del sol impactaron contra la cara de Yuuki Kuran… no, Yuuki Cross._

_Starless night even if your lips were to whisper soft confessions I want to believe in your warmth Endless love I can love your contradictions because You are my shining star You are my shining star_


	3. Zero Bajo Cero

Vampire Knight , pertenece Matsuri Hino. Yo solo monto historias con sus personajes. : )

_**My sweet shadow of past**_

_Mi dulce sombra del pasado_

_Capítulo 3- Zero bajo cero_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tumbado en su cama, fundido en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos….¿Salvar a Yuuki?...¿Para que? Aquel día la besó, y se fue sin inmutarse, ni un leve sonrojo, niguna sonrisa, ni un abrazo, solo esa cara de estúpida sangre pura, la rabia dominava su cuerpo, cogió el despertador de su mesita de noche y lo lanzó por la ventana…necesitava aliviar su ira, así que, se vistió, se armó con Bloody Rose, y salió de la Academia Cross con paso decidido, y el ceño fruncido. Desde que el director Cross mencionó a Yuuki no podía quitarsela de la cabeza, Yuuki Yuuki Yuuki Yuuki Yuuki………….._

_Empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared, ..¿porque? ¿Porqué seguías ahí Yuuki?...Los brazos que tanto deseaba se fueron con Kaname… ese que se cree un Dios… un repugnante Dios…Hace ya 2 años de todo esto, porque ahora, tanto dolor…él debia centrarse en ser un caza vampiros, él era el mejor, mantener su posición y recuperar el honor de su familia era lo principal._

_-SOCORROOOOOOO!! POR FAVOR AYUDAAA!-_

_Los sentidos de Zero se agudizaron al máximo, una niña era perseguida por un vampiro de nivel E, despiadado y muerto de hambre._

_-¡Ven aquí pequeñita!- gritaba el vampiro con la mirada más perversa que podía existir, cogió a la niña del cabello y la tiró al suelo – Ya eres mía renacuaja…- y procedió a abrir la boca y se podían vislumbrar sus poderosos colmillos. Zero se avalanzó sobre el vampiro y le incrustó la Bloody Rose en la boca_

_-Eres escoria. Muérete. – Disparó la Bloody Rose tantas veces como fueran suficientes para matar a ese bicho. El cuerpo del monstruo desapareció… la niña miraba a Zero asustada, temblaba mucho y sus lágrimas salían y salían…_

_-Tsk….. Oye, que yo no te voy a hacer daño pequeña, mi trabajo es proteger a la gente de esa "escoria"- y clavó su mirada a la niña…se parecía tanto a la Yuuki que él conocía - AAAARGH por el amor de Dios, debo de dejar de pensar en ella, maldita sea, ella ya no esta – pensó._

_-Oiga señor… ¿Me puede llevar con mi mamá? – dijo la niña ya más calmada y con el moco tendido._

_-Definitivamente, como Yuuki… como esa vez que la protegí en el pueblo, en el callejón…-pensó él._

_Así fue, Zero llevó a la niña en brazos y la llevó a la comisaría. Era la mejor solución, la policía ya sabrá algo de alguna madre histérica que no encuentra a su hija, así él podría seguir con su ruta habitual por toda la zona, exterminando monstruos hasta altas horas de la noche._

_- Buenas tardes. Vengo a llevar a una niña que se ha perdido. ¿Saben algo de alguna madre que haya venido a denunciar la desaparición de su hija?– dijo muy educado Zero_

_- ¡MI HIJITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –dijo una señora que salió de no se sabe donde - ¡POLICIA MI HIJA HA DESAPARECIDOOOOO! – gritando y despeinada, igual que una loca salida del manicomio._

_-Pues mire señora, este chico la acaba de traer – dijo el policía._

_Zero se largó de ahí. No aguantaba ser el héroe de todo, pasaba de la loca de la madre, del policía y la niña que no se volviera a perder. Tenía demasiado trabajo, su mente requería ser ocupada por otros temas de más importantes quehaceres. Matar… Matar… Matar. Eso era su prioridad. Pasaron las horas, su ruta habitual ya había finalizado, hoy solo 1 vampiro, que rabia le daba ¿Acaso se escondían?_

_Volvía a la Academia, el director le esperaba con impaciencia delante de la puerta._

_-Zero. Esta vez me vas a escuchar – dijo el director serio._

_-¿Escuchar que? – dijo Zero haciendose una idea de que queria hablar… Yuuki, seguro…_

_-Pues, Morth, la bruja de la que te hablé, ha venido. – Ven a mi despacho, y no te escaquees- dijo el director dandose la vuelta en dirección a su despacho._

_Zero siguió a Kaien Cross, a traves de los grandes ventanales del pasillo, se podia ver como las hojas de los arboles bailaban al compás del frío viento de invierno… ¿Tendria frío Yuuki? … ¿¡¡¡¡!!!? ¿QUE NARICES HACIA PENSADO EN ELLA? maldita sea…._

_Llegaron al despacho. Morth era una mujer de unos 23 años, con el pelo blanco, largo hasta la cadera y vestida al estilo vintage… -Bah… -pensó Zero, - Parece un vampiro… que asco – Y desvió su mirada a una foto que tenía el director en su mesa…. Era la foto de él y de Yuuki…. Joder, lo que le faltaba, y preferió cerrar los ojos._

_-Bien, Morth, después de contarte la historia de Yuuki, ¿crees que podrias ayudarnos a devolvernosla? – Dijo el director en casi tono de súplica. Él también se había encariñado de Yuuki, como su hijita, sabía que ella ahora estaba con su amor, Kaname y así recuperar los recuerdos de su familia, pero…Él y Zero también eran su familia…_

_- Verás… Puedo intentar realizar un hechizo de separación de almas…o quizas eliminar una parte de su alma, pero será muy difícil… evidentemente necesito a la chica también. - dijo la bruja quitándose un mechón de pelo de su hombro._

_-Vaya por Dios…. – El director estaba agobiado, ¿Cómo conseguirían que Yuuki volviera? ¿Dónde estaba? Tanto tiempo en el anonimato, a saber donde estaría, en que ciudad, en que país…. El director se quitó las gafas, las depositó en la mesa y se masajeó un poco el entrecejo, menudo problema…Echó un vistazo a Zero, ante la noticia de poder salvar a Yuuki, estaba atónito, sorprendido, sin habla. – Zero…¿Qué opinas? – preguntó el director sin sacarle el ojo de encima._

_-… es estúpido…. Ella no quiere volver, ¿No lo ves director? No ha vuelto, han pasado 2 años y sigue ahí con su amorcito Kaname, si de verdad tan mal esta, ¿Por qué no ha vuelto ya con nosotros? La última vez que la ví, se lo pregunté…_

……_Flash Back…......................................................................................................................................................_

_-Yuuki… una última pregunta…..- dijo Zero._

_-…-_

_- ¿Cómo estas con tus miedos y dudas? ¿Aún los tienes?_

_-No…-_

_-Entonces ya no me necesitas….-_

_-No….-_

……_Fin del Flash Back…..........................................................................................................................................._

_- Ella no va a volver y punto – Zero se levantó y dispuesto a irse otra vez. Pero el director Kaien le apartó la mano de un golpe y le gritó: - ¡SIEMPRE ACABAS HUYENDO ZERO! ¡HUIR NO ES LA SOLUCIÓN A NADA! VE A POR YUUKI, DEMUESTRALE QUE LA QUIERES DE VERDAD! ¿ES QUE DE VERDAD CREES QUE SOY GILIPOLLAS O ALGO? SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE YUUKI, SIEMPRE ME SALTAS CON EL MISMO ARGUMENTO! – dijo el director agotado y mirando al suelo._

_-Ella decidió su camino, y yo ya escogí el mío. – dijo Zero_

_- Zero… ella no escogió nada, fue Kaname y sus trucos para atolondrar a Yuuki…. Además, recuerda, la Yuuki vampiro vivió siempre dentro de ella, la Yuuki humana…. Ella…. – y el director estalló en sollozos…. Ya no podia aguantar más… Yuuki era la luz que lo alumbraba todo. Nunca fue su hija, pero, como si lo fuera, la crió, la ayudó le enseñó muchas cosas de este mundo, ella lo era todo, al igual que Zero._

_-Ella eligió a Kaname….- repitió Zero._

_-¡ QUE NO ! hay dos Yuukis!! Si tan solo pudieramos salvar a la humana, antes de que sea consumida por la vampira….-_

_- Director, No pueden haber 2 Yuukis destinadas a este mundo, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Repartir una a Kaname y la otra para mi? Y todos contentos? La vida es dura, y Yuuki decidió, Yuuki hay una, y fue para Kaname. - Dijo Zero… en ese momento, pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir tímidamente, y a resbalar por su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo._

_-Zero, ella es su hermana, ¡HERMANA! ¿Cómo va a casarse y tener hijos con su propio hermano? Es de locos……- dijo el director histérico ya, no se podia creer que Zero se estubiera rindiendo en sus narices._

_- Solo los monstruos hacen barbaridades entre si, ser vampiro es un asco…- Dijo Zero girando la cara a Kaien. – Me voy….-_

_- Es un chico muy seco - dijo Morth – Pero con un corazón muy grande….- y bebió un poco de té al melon, que Kaien había preparado. - ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto aceptar que esa chica puede ser salvada y que quizás esten juntos por toda la eternidad? – dijo Morth depositando la taza en la mesa – Que triste – Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. – De verdad, lo noto, eso es amor del verdadero, pobre chico, que duro es ser rechazado y encima el otro…es un vampiro, y su familia fue asesinada por un vampiro tambien, no le vendria mal un poco de luz en su vida, mmmmmm…. – dijo ella volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad_

_- Me impresiona que solo con su presencia hayas visto tanto sobre él y eso que no ha dicho gran cosa, pero con eso has tenido suficiente… y no te he contado nada de la vida de Zero, impresionante, tus habilidades no han envejecido jajajajaj! ^.^- - Dijo el director volviendo a ser el payaso de antaño._

_-¿Qué te crees? – Dijo la chica ofendida – Aunque… No noto nada sobre su futuro, es borroso._

_- ¿Cómo? - dijo el director volviendo a la seriedad de golpe._

_Zero se fue, era tarde, tenia sueño, queria dormir. Abrió la luz de su pequeña mesita de noche; en su habitación podía mostrar su parte débil, nadie le veía nadie sabía lo que hacía ahí dentro, asi que cogió una pequeña foto de Yuuki, y se durmió en 3 minutos, pero con la foto a su lado._

_Soñó que, Yuuki volvía, se había cortado el pelo otra vez, como a él le gustaba, aunque le gustaría Yuuki igual, largo, corto, rizado… incluso calva. Volvían a ser los Guardianes de la Academia Cross, pero no de la clase nocturna, solo vigilaban que se cumpliera el comportamiento en las horas de descanso, yendo los dos juntos, el uno con el otro, formando un equipo. Una chica salía del dormitorio femenino asustada, y como no, mi Yuuki preocupada fue tras ella, no para meterle broncas, sino para preguntarle que le pasaba, tan comprensiva con los demás, la chica explicaba que estaba preparando el chocolate de San Valentín, y que la cocina general de la zona femenina se había incendiado. Yuuki y yo cogimos los extintores y apagamos rapido el fuego, era muy pequeño, no había para tanto. Entonces pensó, mañana es San Valentín, el día en que las chicas regalan a los chicos chocolate que han preparado ellas mismas a la persona que quieren con alma y corazón,…. ¿Tendria alguno para él?_

_Volvieron a dar una vuelta por la escuela, antes de irse a dormir (los guardianes también tenian que dormir claro, mañana iba a ser un día muy duro -.-u) entonces, Yuuki me dijo_

_- Como mañana apenas tendremos tiempo para estar juntos, y ya son las 12 pasadas, …-Dijo ella,se sonrojo, Zero quería besar sus mejillas, de abrazarla no soltarla nunca jamás…_

_Yuuki sacó una cajita azul pequeña, con un lazo blanco – Es para ti, feliz San Valentín, Zero – dijo sonriendo_

_Zero se despertó de golpe, - Por favor, que hago soñando con ella…..pero… hubiera estado bien que me lo diera y…. – Se levantó, se duchó y abrió la ventana…. El aire frescó de la mañana… Le gustaba mucho a Yuuki… el Sol empezaba a salir… los rayos le dieron de pleno en su cara._

_Él era Zero Kiriyu, y había decidido recuperar a Yuuki._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Espero que no se os haya hecho muy aburrido el capitulo, _ hoy no estaba muy inspirada,_

_Pero así vemos como Zero va evolucionando._

Ksforever, muchas gracias por tu review, me has ayudado mucho a seguir la historia, ya pensaba que era un fiasco y que al ver que no habian reviews, era preferible borrarla : )

Muchas gracias, ^^.


	4. Farewell and Flight Parte1

_Vampire Knight no me pertenece, Es obra de Matsuri Hino. Yo solo monto historias con sus personajes._

_**My sweet shadow of past**_

_Mi dulce sombra del pasado_

_Capítulo 4 – Farewell and flight (Parte 1)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_......................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_Yuuki habia decidido por fin, huir de esa prisión, conocido por Kaname como "hogar". Le sería difícil, ya que Hanabusa y demás vampiros de bajo rango, rodeaban la casa, claro… todo por la protección de la princesa Kuran, aunque ella en su interior, sabía que no era Kuran el nombre que le pertenecía, ella aun siendo hija de Haruka y Juri, había sido muy feliz con Kaien Cross (tomando parte de los recuerdos de la Yuuki humana)_

_-Tomar parte del pasado, es no seguir adelante – pensaron las dos- no debo encasillarme, debo seguir un nuevo camino, hacerme más fuerte y… volver a la Academia Cross –_

_- Yuuki, querida… Hoy te veo muy enérgica – Dijo un chico moreno y muy alto, era Kaname Kuran._

_- ¿Cómo entras sin llamar antes? Eso es de mala educación - Replicó Yuuki._

_- Soy tu hombre, puedo entrar cuando quiera – Dijo el chico molesto._

_- Pues yo quiero mi intimidad y mi espacio así que por favor, vete – y Yuuki se ocultó en el baño de la habitación._

_Aidou Hanabusa, estaba en el comedor, leyendo un libro sobre psicología, "La mente humana al descubierto" y entró Kaname._

_-Yuuki esta rara. ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia? – preguntó el chico con tal de sonsacarle información al rubio._

_- Mmmm… No, nada en especial, odia las matemáticas, eso es todo. – Y volvió a su punto de lectura. - ¿Por qué le ocultaba que llevaba 3 días encerrada en su habitación? ¿Qué era tonto?¿Quería morir o que? – Pensaba el rubio…_

_-Me retiraré a mi cuarto, no soporto esta luz de hoy, es un tanto, repugnante – subió las escaleras y desapareció._

_Mientras tanto, Yuuki estaba sentada en el baño, planeando su huída, tenía muy claro una cosa, fuera como fuese, mataría a quien se le pusiera por delante._

_-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué debería ponerme? ¿Qué me llevo? – decía pensativa._

_Su armario estaba repleto de vestidos con muchos lazos y volantes, apenas tenía algo normal, como unos vaqueros y una camisa, pfff…. Que complicado era. Sabía que ahora, Kaname reposaba, así que empezó a coserse una camisa y al menos una falda, tanto vestido le serviría de algo a fin de cuentas._

_4 horas cosiendo, pero, ya tenia su falda a cuadros (tipo escocés) y una camisa, estaba muy mal cosida, pero menos mal que tenía un jersey ( ¡Algo normal en su armario por fin!) y no se notaba, y bueno, para los pies, unas botas, no estaba mal el vestuario, total, tenia que esconderse mucho así que daba igual. Bien, ahora es cuando debía aprovechar el momento para huir, Kaname descansaba y tenía que recorrer una larga distancia e intentar llegar donde el director Cross y Zero. Bien, primero no debía hacer ruido, y simular que se estaba duchando, o más bien, un baño relajante: Yuuki dejo el grifo abierto, y no tapó del todo el desagüe de la bañera, así no saldría agua ni tampoco se llenaría del todo, y con una grabadora dejaría su voz, tarareando una canción (a ratos claro) y con bucle. Bien, eso no distraería mucho, pero le daría tiempo suficiente. Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió al cuarto del fondo del pasillo, era la única que tenía balcón, y por lo tanto daba al exterior, ella sabía que un gran árbol (un roble de unos 400 años) tenia una rama que reposaba sobre ese balcón y a través de ahí llegaría a otros árboles y podría empezar a correr. Pero debía vigilar, había un par de guardias ahí. La luz del sol no le afectaba, su parte humana aún existía y no la estaba escondiendo, así que no tenia problemas. Abrió las grandes puertas del balcón, y saltó al tronco del árbol ¿Qué hacían esos guardias? Ni se dieron cuenta, que bobos eran… _

_-Yuuki-Sama no debe cometer imprudencias….- dijo un guardia que yacía escondido en el tejado._

_Yuuki sin perder tiempo sacó a Artemis Road, saltó des de el árbol y le cortó la cabeza a ese vampiro de baja estofa. Mierda, como se lo podía haber escapado uno, ahora sí que debía darse prisa. Si Kaname enviaba a su Elite, estaría perdida, esos si que eran duros de roer._

_En fin, sin perder más tiempo, fue a por otro árbol y luego otro, saltando como un mono, estaba bastante lejos de la casa, y empezó a correr como si de su vida dependiera, para que pareciera una chica cualquiera se puso un gran lazo en la cabeza y coletas (ninguna de las dos Yuukis irían así por la calle, pero para despistar a cualquiera que poco la conociera bastaba), bien, había salido de la casa a las 9:00 de la mañana, eran las 10:00 y ya estaba en el pueblo más próximo. Se paró en una tienda de recuerdos, ¿dónde estaba? El maldito Kaname la había alejado mucho de la Academia Cross. Tenía que cruzar….buff ella estaba en Takataki, en la prefectura de Chiba, tenía que cruzar Kazusakawama y llegar a Ichihara. La Academia Cross andaba cerca de Ichihara, que era la ciudad donde iban a comprar con Zero muchas veces. Pero, no podía ir corriendo hasta Ichihara, era un suicidio, coger cualquier transporte era un riesgo bastante alto, por ambos lados : Primero, Kaname la encontraría fácilmente, ya que muchos tienen sistemas de seguridad y debía evitarlos, y segundo, la seguridad de la gente que vive en dichas ciudades, no podia arrastrar ese peligro ahí, así que cogería una bicicleta (recién robada por cierto xD) y se dirigió a Kazukasawama por vias secundarias...Aun era temprano, las 12:00 del mediodía, o eso creía Yuuki._

_-Hanabusa. – Dijo el moreno despeinado._

_-¿Sí? Kaname-Sama - Dijo el rubió sobresaltado._

_-¿Dónde está Yuuki? Debería estar estudiando – Dijo molesto Kaname._

_-La iré a buscar Kaname-Sama – El chico se levantó y fue escaleras arriba._

_Hanabusa llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Yuuki. No oía nada. Asó que empezó a llamar a la puerta_

_-¿Yuuki-Sama? Kaname-Sama dice que es su hora de estudiar, ¿Puede salir? ¿Yuuki-Sama?_

_lalalala…._

_It keeps coming back to me_

_I remember this pain_

_It spreads across my eyes_

_Everything is dull_

_-¿Cantando? – el rubio estaba confundido._

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….glup Glup Glup_

_(se supone que son los típicos ruidos de la bañera y todo eso xDDD)_

_-Ah… se esta bañando … la habré molestado – y se fue a informar a Kaname-Sama._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_- ¿Tomando un baño dices? – El vampiro estaba algo aturdido, no se esperaba tal reacción de su querida. – Entonces dejémosla, antes me regañó por no dejarle su espacio –Sonrió timidamente. – Quiero que se sienta cómoda, llevamos aquí 2 años y se sigue comportando como una malcriada, pero debo tener paciencia – Cogió sus cápsulas de sangre y se tomó un par disueltas en agua. Todo se consigue con paciencia…._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Yuuki seguía por caminos secundarios para llegar a Kazusawama, eran las 15:00, habían pasado 3 horas desde que dejo Takataki, ¿Kaname aún no se había dado cuanta de su huída? Mejor. Si llegaba a Ichihara y podía pedir ayuda a Zero y a Kaie…su padre. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar…._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_Kaname estaba apunto de estallar, que diablos hacía Yuuki encerrada en el baño 2 horas…, era un baño, ¿tan sucia iba? …. Subió al primer piso, donde estaba la habitación de Yuuki, empezó a llamar a la puerta, pero Yuuki seguía cantando… _

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_

_It pushes me far far away_

_I can't understand_

_Everything is blue_

_El olor del baño… era de melocotón con melón ¿No podía oler a Yuuki? ¿Sería que ese olor le _

_confundia? Mierda, él era el Dios vampiro y no podía oler a su "esposa"… Estaba harto._

_-Yuuki, voy a abrir, hace demasiado rato que estas dentro del baño. – Kaname abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba desordenada y llena de recortes en todas sus ropas, ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Costura? Él le hubiera comprado todas las telas que quisiera, no hacia falta destrozar esos hermosos vestidos. La puerta del baño también estaba cerrada, el olor a melocotón se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, y el sonido del agua caer también… y Yuuki seguía cantando…_

_Can you hear me out there?_

_Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance and_

_I feel everything pass through me_

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_

_I can't seem to find my way out alone_

_Can you wake me_

_-¿Qué canción es esa Yuuki? – Dijo Kaname riéndose - ¿Por qué has destrozado los vestidos que te ha pasado? – y abrió la puerta._

_Kaname no daba crédito. Yuuki no estaba, se había ido, era todo una estrategia de distracción… La escena era esta: la bañera medio llena, con un fuerte aroma a melocotón.. y una grabadora… Eso era el colmo de los colmos, era una trampa y todos habían caído, como unos estúpidos. Pero no se podía esperar menos de la Princesa Kuran. Belleza, inteligencia, fuerza….preciosa._

_-Seiren… - Dijo el vampiro._

_-Sí, mi amo. ¿Qué desea? – la chica miró fijamente a Kaname._

_-Reúne los guardas y llama a los vampiros de élite, es una emergencia – Dijo Kaname._

_-Si mi señor. – y la chica desapareció._

_-Hanabusa-_

_-¿Kaname-Sama? – dijo el rubio un tanto atemorizado._

_- Yuuki nos ha tendido una pequeña trampa…Se ha fugado – Y se empezó a reir._

_En un rato, todos los guardas y vampiros de elite, estaban reunidos delante de Kaname. Faltaba un guarda. - Seguramente Yuuki lo ha matado – Pensó Kaname – Qué mujer… así me gusta que tenga su carácter…- se dijo a si mismo._

_-¡QUIERO QUE ENCONTREIS A ESA ZORRA QUE SE HA ESCAPADO! MUERTA O VIVA, ME DA IGUAL! – dijo un Kaname perdido en su histeria. – Esa mujer debe convertirse en mi esposa, habeis entendido, mi esposa, es MÍA, de nadie mas – Dijo con los ojos rojos y fuera de orbita – A mi nadie me la juega así y menos ella._

_-P …pe pe-ro señor,, ha dicho ¿Muerta? - preguntó uno de los guardas._

_- ¿Acaso me estas cuestionando mierda de guarda que no has sido capaz de detenerla? –Dijo Kaname enseñando sus pronunciados colmillos._

_Entonces le arrancó el corazón a ese guarda. Los demás no dijeron nada y siguieron como si nada, cualquiera diria nada, no querian morir._

_-¡¿A QUE ESPERAIS MALDITA SEA?! VAMOS MARCHAOS INÚTILES! - dijo Kaname perdiendo los papeles._

_-Kaname-Sama…. ¿No va a ir a buscarla usted tambien? – dijo Hanabusa._

_- Por supuesto… en cuanto me digan donde se encuentra… yo ahora tengo que… hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de irme…. – dijo kaname con los ojos rojos más sedientos que nunca se habían visto…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_Kazusasawama. Era una ciudad preciosa, era ya tarde, las 17:30, a estas alturas, Kaname ya estaría buscandola, así que debía cambiar su olor, para despistar. ¿Qué olor más fuerte que el de la basura? – No me gusta mucho la idea pero… el melocotón huele demasiado, seré un blanco facil….- Dijo Yuuki con cara de pena y asco. Sin mas reparos, se tiró el cubo encima, y con las espinas de pescado se froto la cara, manos y piernas. – Bien, ahora, en marcha hasta Ichihara, es el momento de no quedarme quieta. – Yuuki cogió la bicicleta, y siguió su camino, le quedaban 3 horas hasta Ichihara, y si se daba prisa 2 y media. Estaba tan cerca de alcanzar la Academia Cross….Kaien…. Zero… - ¡OOH! Vamos Yuuki adelante!- _

_-Ei ei ei… ¿Dónde te crees que vas mocosa? –dijo una sombra…_

_Yuuki paró en seco. _

_-Por mucho que te tires basura tu olor se puede oler a 4 ciudades a lo lejos querida…..-_

_- ¿¿!Qq-que??! - dijo Yuuki asustada por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_-Somos la Élite de Kaname-Sama. Vas a volver a casa._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pobre Yuuki, a punto de llegar a Ichihara y se topa con la elite de Kaname. : (_

_*La canción que canta Yuuki en la bañera es "Winter Sleep" de Olivia, inspirado en Reira de TRAPNEST (NANA)._

_* ksforever, gracias, me animas mucho xD_

_*a mi parecer es el capitulo mas soso que he escrito xD_

_^gracias por leerme : )_


	5. Farewell and Flight Parte2

_Vampire Knight no me pertenece, Es obra de Matsuri Hino. Yo solo monto historias con sus personajes._

_**My sweet shadow of past**_

_Mi dulce sombra del pasado_

_Capítulo 5 – Farewell and flight (Parte2)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-Vamos Yuuki-Sama. No se haga rogar tanto. Debemos llevarla ante Kaname-Sama, para que sea su esposa. – Dijo el vampiro._

_- ¡Ni hablar! – Yuuki desenfundó a Artemis Road, y dio un golpe brusco contra el suelo, y lanzó las rocas que se habían desprendido a la Elite. Yuuki aprovechó para salir corriendo, no podía dejarse atrapar por esos. Esquivando árboles y arbustos Yuuki huía de los Elite, que la seguían, ellos le lanzaban cuchillos, se avalanzaban sobre ella, pero los evitaba colgandose de las ramas de los árboles o alejándolos con Artemis Road, incluso le dispararon, pero, de esta, Yuuki no se pudo escapar: la bala impactó en su pierna, perdía mucha sangre, y cayó inconsciente por un barranco llegando a su fin a un río de salvajes aguas, los Elite habían perdido el rastro de Yuuki. – Esta vez si que la hemos cagado. Kaname-Sama nos matará si se entera de que hemos perdido el cuerpo de la mujer- Entonces, alguien les cortó la cabeza a los cuatro. De un solo golpe. El hombre estaba lleno de sangre, sus manos, sus ropas, su cara…-Sois escoria, nunca debí proclamaros mi Elite. – Y se fue río abajo._

_Yuuki se sentía como un globo que flota en el aire. Su cuerpo no dominava la situación, el agua le guiaba dónde tenía que ir…le costaba mucho respirar, el agua se filtraba por sus pulmones, y tenía mucho frío…. Mucho. Notó como alguien la sacaba de esas infernales aguas, eran unas manos tan cálidas, aunque muy pequeñas para poder sacar todo su peso de ahí. ¿Eh? Otras manos, no tan cálidas estiraban de sus brazos, pero eran tan varoniles, podía sentir como este último le cogía en brazos para llevarsela ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Humanos? Debía advertirles del peligro que corrían los Elite seguramente la estarían buscando. No tenía fuerzas, no podía ni abrir la boca, se sentía tan mal….._

_Empezó a oler a alcohol para desinfectar… Una suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, se sentía limpia, pura por una vez, sus manos palpaban una cama…¿Sábanas? Su cabeza estaba apoyada en una cómoda almohada… Notaba que su pierna estaba enyesada, intentó moverla…. Le dolía muchísimo…¿se la había roto?.... - ¿Yuukl, estas despierta? – Esa voz le era muy familiar…- Abrió los ojos lentamente, un hombre medio rubio, con el pelo largo, gafas…. - ¡DIRECTOR KAIEN! – Yuuki se incorporó de golpe con los ojos tan tan tan abiertos… No daba crédito a su vista, el director Kaien estaba delante suya! ¿Estaba en la Academia Cross? - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo me han encontrado? –Dijo Yuuki nerviosa. –Verás, …Dos alumnas de segundo curso te encontraron, pero no podían sacarte de ahí, y empezaron a gritar como locas, o así lo define Zero. – dijo el director mirando antentamente a Yuuki. Ella estaba roja… ¿Zero la salvó? . – Ehmm….. te lo contaré…. No es bueno mantener a la gente en la ignorancia……_

_FLASHBACK_

_- Zero, ¿Vas a irte ahora? – preguntó el director._

_-Sí. Hay demasiadas muertes en Takataki y Kazusawama, son ciudades cercanas, así que me servirá también para buscar a Yuuki, supongo que les podré sacar información acerca de los Kuran._

_-Esta bien. Vuel…. Volved sanos y salvos, por favor – dijo el director, con la esperanza de que volvería con ella._

_-Van a volver antes de lo que parece, Cross –dijo Morth – Cuando vuelvan, le quitare la parte vampírica a la chica y me iré a casa – y desapareció entre una multitud de nubes rojas._

_Zero llevaba un par de días matando vampiros que aseguraban no saber nada de nada sobre los Kuran y su escondite, no le servían de nada, maldita sea que pérdida de tiempo… Se subió a un árbol y se sentó en una rama. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Yuuki todo lo que tenía dentro, el director tenía razón, no podía continuar siendo un cobarde que quiere morir y huír de la verdad, debía afrontar su destino y todos los baches que la vida le ponía por delante, dar lo mejor de sí mismo..pero ¿Cómo actuaría cuando se encontrara con Yuuki?...¿Qué dir…-¡¡AYUDAAAA POR FAVOOOOOOR!! - ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? – Era una chica de unos 13 años,y llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Cross, estaba llena de sangre y lloraba. –Un vampiro, seguro – y bajó del árbol en cero coma._

_-¡ AAERGh! Kiriyu-sempai! O_O! – dijo la chica con unos ojos como platos. - ¡Ayúdeme! Hay una chica en el río que esta muy malherida! – Cogió a Zero del brazo y se lo llevó hacia la orilla del río._

_No podía ser…¿Yuuki? Estaba llena de golpes y heridas….¿Que había pasado? Apartó a la otra niña que la sujetaba para que el cuerpo no se fuera río abajo, Zero la cogió con la dulzura más dulce y en brazos se la llevo a la Academia Cross de nuevo. Durante el trayecto, Zero estaba que no estaba, no se podía creer que ella estaría ahí, pero lo más importante, una herida de bala, una pierna rota…¿Qué le pasó a Yuuki? Ese maldito de Kaname tenía algo que ver seguro, que asco le daba pensar en ese tío…_

_Zero llevó a Yuuki a la Academia, para no armar alboroto pasó por el jardín botánico, y directo a la enfermería. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_-Y al fin estás aquí… - dijo el director, miró a Yuuki, sabía lo que estaba pensando…-Tranquila, Zero ahora esta en su habitación, él lleva 2 días buscándote y matando vampiros sin descanso – Se levantó y se fue._

_Zero la iba a buscar… no se lo podía creer…ese Zero que era más inexpresivo que una piedra, que le dijo muchísimas veces que lo matara, que era su promesa…fue a buscarla…Yuuki se durmió. Estaba tan feliz, tan cómoda…_

_Yuuki soñaba con Zero…. ¿Cómo sería su vida junto a él? Volverían a ser los Guardianes de antaño, formarían en equipo los 2, la confianza les sobraba… con una sola mirada sabían lo que el otro pensaba, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos violáceos de Zero, eran tan atractivos… ¿Cómo no dejar de mirarlos? Yuuki quería estar con Zero, desde siempre… lo único que sentía por Kaname era cariño por ser su hermano, era tan novata en el campo de los sentimientos, los confundió todos… Amor, era lo que sentía por Zero, pero,… ¿Y Zero por ella? Quería ver los labios de Zero, que pronunciaban un –Te quiero -. Se imaginaba como sería el día a día, comer juntos, ir a clase juntos, vigilar la Academia juntos, volver a la residencia juntos…. Y ¿Por qué no? Dormir juntos, el uno con el otro, respirar el aire que respiraba Zero, sentir lo que él sentía, piel contra piel, sentirse una única persona…_

_-Mira como duerme Hanabusa. ¿Es divina verdad? – dijo Kaname. Él y Hanabusa estaba en un arbol espiando a Yuuki. Pronto sería el momento de entrar y de vuelta a casa. – ¿Pero porqué no atacó al bastardo cuando la recogió del agua? – Preguntó el rubio. – A mi, … me gusta jugar al gato y a la rata….- dijo Kaname y se relamió los labios._

_Proximo capitulo: prometo que va a ser el más largo que escriba xD ya que este ha sido muy muy muy corto xD_

_Tachan tachan… que pasara cuando Zero y Yuuki se vean de nuevo? Como actuara Kaname?_

_*Ksforever, me alegran mucho tus reviews de verdad ^^ te dedicare el capitulo 6! El que lleva mas "salsa" de todos :D_

_*a todos los anonimos que me leeis y no escribis, gracias xD_


	6. The Cat and The Rat

_Vampire Knight no me pertenece, Es obra de Matsuri Hino. Yo solo monto historias con sus personajes._

_Capitulo dedicado a Ksforever. ^^ _

_**My sweet shadow of past**_

_Mi dulce sombra del pasado_

_Capítulo 6 – The Cat and the Rat._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-¿Ha despertado Yuuki? – Preguntó a la enfermera a cargo._

_-No Kiriyu-kun. Creo que dormirá unas cuantas horas más. Vuelve por la noche, seguro que ya estará despierta. Ahora,ve a clase, yo cuidarñe de Yuuki-chan – La enfermera le sonrió amablemente y corrió la cortina de la cama de Yuuki. _

_Hoy, era un día pacífico, el sol brillaba con todas sus ganas, no había nubes, pero era un invierno muy raro, pero para él, era primavera, desde que Yuuki volvió. Hacía un frío que pela, iba abrigado solo con una bufanda negra y larga, le bastaba, entró en la clase, se sentó en la última fila, abrió su cuaderno y se dispuso a mirar la ventana. Estaba tan ansioso de ver los hermosos ojos de Yuuki, y que se sonrojara al verle, que le abrazara… y sino, ya la abrazaría él… su corazón no podía más, quería verla…._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_-¿Yuuki-chan? – preguntó el enfermera, - Te voy a cambiar los vendajes de tus heridas, no te asustes, y si te duele, dímelo. – La enfermera cogió unas tijeras y empezó a cortar suavemente las vendas, Yuuki notaba como el aire pasaba ante su piel y sus heridas, le estremecía tal sensación, no era muy cómoda que digamos – Abrió los ojos. – Perdone… Me esta doliendo mucho la pierna, donde el disparo – La enfermera la vió, tenía los ojos abiertos, - Que bien que despertaras, el director y Kiriyu-kun han venido muchas veces a ver si estabas despierta, pero tranquila, no les deje pasar, seguro que antes quieres ponerte algo de ropa más decente y estar un poco peinada – dijo la enfermera._

_- Sí, gracias. Voy hecha un asco xD – dijo Yuuki riéndose un poco._

_-Pues, querida, a mi parecer, estas deliciosamente bien….- dijo una voz._

_-¿Quién anda ahí? – La enfermera se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, si era una jugarreta de algún alumno lo pagaría caro ¬¬ … pero alguien le dio un golpe seco en la nuca, provocando que esta se desmayara._

_- ¿Mina-Sensei? – preguntó Yuuki._

_-No. Kaname mi amor…..-Dijo el chico moreno – acercándose a Yuuki, la cual estaba indefensa, no podía moverse, no estaba recuperada del todo._

_-¿Sabes pequeña ratita mía? Hiciste muy mal en escaparte – Cogió a Yuuki del pelo y la arrastró por el suelo de la enfermería, el golpe de la caída había hecho que las heridas volvieran a supurar… estaba dejando la sangre de Yuuki por todo el suelo. – No me gusta que se burlen de mí – lanzó a Yuuki contra una de las estanterias de la enfermería, y todo de archivos le cayeron encima – Estas podrido Kaname… ya no eres el Kaname de antaño.. el poder se te ha subido a la cabeza – Kaname se acercó a Yuuki otra vez…-Eso no se dice a tu esposo…- y pisó con toda su fuerza la pierna de Yuuki, entonces la volvió a coger del pelo, pero esta vez la alzó y así quedaron a la misma altura – Que te quede claro Yuuki, vas a tener mis hijos quieras o no. Nuestros padres hicieron lo mismo, acaso quieres ser la repugna de todos los vampiros? Quieres ser peor que un nivel E? Das asco Yuuki Kuran, pero eres deliciosa, - y volvió a tirarla otra vez, pero…alguien la cogió en brazos antes de que impactara contra el suelo. _

_-Eres escoria Kaname…- dijo el peliplateado…-Te arrepentirás de esto… y mucho – Zero estaba enfurecido, muy cabreado… estaba torturando a Yuuki en sus narices, pero de qué iba…_

_- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… el bastardito…y encima tocando a mi mujer – Se rió a carcajada limpia – Zero sacó a Bloody Rose y disparó y disparó, pero Kaname le evitaba. Dejó a Yuuki en un rincón junto con la enfermera, primero, debía matar a Kaname. Kaname saltó e iba a pegarle una patada a Zero, éste le cogió el pié y lo tiró a la otra punta de la habitación, y antes de que impactara, disparó a Bloody Rose, 5 veces seguidas y consiguió darle en un brazo ¡Bien! Algo era algo, era un paso más, ahora debía darle al corazón. Kaname paró el impacto poniendo los pies a la pared, y se dio impulso con las piernas, y con la mano por delante, iba a arrancarle el corazón a Zero, iba a matarle, quitarlo del medio, entre Yuuki y él, Zero sobraba. Faltaba un solo centímetro para que Kaname arrebatara el corazón a Zero, cuando se paró de golpe, -Bien Zero…dí adiós a este dulce mundo… Pero, una guadaña travesó el corazón de Kaname. Yuuki había recuperado algo de fuerzas, no podía dejar que Zero, SU ZERO, muriera a manos de ese podrido de Kaname._

_Un polvo de color azul, se empezó a desprender del cuerpo de Kaname. –Sois unos malditos de mierda… Yuuki, como has podido matarme a mi.. tu gran amor…-Decía Kaname medio muerto. – Muy fácil, tu no eres mi gran amor – Dijo Yuuki, jadeante por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Entonces, el polvo azul se detuvo, suspendido en el aire y se volvio de color negro y volvió al cuerpo de Kaname. Entoces, se empezó a deformar, un monstruo figuraba ante los ojos de Zero y Yuuki. Era horroroso, se podían ver unos pronunciados colmillos, los ojos rojos, enteramente rojos, no tenían ni pupila… Unas poderosas alas negras salían de su espalda, sus manos y pies pasaron a ser unas aterradoras garras… ¿Esto era lo que se escondía detrás de Kaname?_

_-Kaname, ha matado mucho para llegar aquí…Ha consumido todo tipo de sangre, animal, humana incluso se ha comido a vampiros de nivel E… todo consumido por su ira, por haberte escapado, Yuuki-sama – Era Aidou Hanabusa - ¿Hanabusa? – preguntó Zero- Yo solo he venido a informar… paso de Kaname, ya no es el que era,… ha llegado a tal punto de que va humillando y matando a todo el que se le pone por delante… Como el Consejo. Los mató a todos él. – Zero no se lo creía, ¿Mató al consejo? Que desgraciado… moviéndose entre las sombras para conseguir su objetivo. Esta vez Yuuki ya no se pudo aguantar ni a cuatro patas, Kaname le había hecho mucho daño, y volvía a estar medio muerta. La furia de Zero subía por momentos… Mataría a ese monstruo… no era un vampiro, ni el pacifista que decía ser…Bloody Rose… se convirtió otra vez, en un matorral de espinas y Zero estaba perdido en su ira, y Kaname igual… Era una lucha de 2 hombres furiosos, todo por Yuuki._

_Bloody Rose, empezó a moverse a toda velocidad hacía Kaname, su intención era inmovilizarle y poder dispara, pero, en este caso, Kaname podía volar, y se colgaba del techo como un murciélago…Zero disparaba, y Kaname lo evitaba, hasta que Zero perdió control sobre si mismo, y Bloody Rose empezó a consumirlo y muchas de sus redes de espinas empezaron a inmovilizar a Kaname y a estrujarlo bien fuerte…las espinas empezaron a hacerse mas grandes… Zero, aun sin estar consciente, pensaba en Yuuki y en todo el daño que le había estado haciendo Kaname durante 2 malditos años… no podía controlarse, así que Bloody Rose tomó el control, haciendo que las espinas supuraran veneno, y cada vez se hacían más grandes, y estaban atravesando a Kaname, por la boca empezó a escupir sangre de un color muy oscuro, casi negro. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, Bloody Rose apretaba más y más… hasta que cortó en pedazos a Kaname, envuelto en sangre, rosas y veneno. Esta vez… su cuerpo desapareció por completo. Pero Bloody Rose no tenía su sed saciada, quería más… y al oler la sangre de Yuuki, fue a por ella, era sangre de vampiro, debía acabar con ella. Pero, los sentimientos de Zero eran tan fuertes, que Bloody Rose retrocedió – No toques un solo pelo a Yuuki… parece mentira que no sepas quien es y vayas detrás de ella….- dijo la voz de Zero. Así, que el sol del nuevo día salió, por fin, la luz entro por las derrumbadas paredes de la enfermería, Mina-Sensei (la enfermera), Yuuki y Zero, se encontraban tirados en el suelo, exhaustos, inconscientes… El director se llevo a Yuuki y a Zero en dos habitaciones contiguas, y a la enfermera la dejó con Morth, para que no recordara nada, que le borrara la memoria, si había visto algo, mejor que no lo recordara. Así que Kaien Cross, se hizo cargo de las heridas de Yuuki y de Zero, la pobre Yuuki llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer ni beber, había usado sus últimas reservas, así que le inyectó vitaminas vía intravenosa. Estaba hecha un cromo, la pierna dos veces rota, y encima con un disparo, y las heridas que no habían cicatrizado, se volvieron a abrir por culpa de los golpes de Kaname. Zero por el contrario ya podía comer normal, y se encontraba mejor, solo que el chico, estaba empeñado en estar con Yuuki – Voy a reventar si no estoy con ella…- pensó. Así que el director asintió y le dejó hacer lo que quisiera._

_Zero, entró por la puerta de la habitación de la chica, la ventana estaba abierta, corría un aire fresco muy agradable, las flores de invierno del jardín habían florecido y ese dulce aroma se esparcía por toda la Academia. Cogió una silla, y se sentó a observar a Yuuki… _

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía así de cerca…Tenía el pelo largo, lo tocó…era tan brillante y suave; sus labios, eran rosaditos, eran perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, el tamaño perfecto, el labio inferior y el labio superior estaban en harmonía entre sí, fue bajando la mirada…Su cuello… cuantas veces había relamido ese cuello de piel pálida… sin duda… ahora mordería sin remordimiento, pero debía controlarse, no era momento de pensar en comer… sacó de su bolsillo la cajita de pastillas de sangre, disolvió en agua un par, y bebió hasta acabarse todo. Pasó una mañana… una noche….una mañana… una noche… él se quedaba ahí sentado en la silla y con una manta de Yuuki (era fácil adivinarlo…llevaba todo de flores azules estampadas, y de Zero no era xD) así él podía imaginarse qué era tener a Yuuki chocando contra su piel, que lo abrazara… esa manta olía a ella. A la tercera noche…cogió de la mano a Yuuki, y su cabeza dormía reposada en su cama. Yuuki abrió los ojos. Ella vió que era de noche, y algo… ¿ZERO? Que hacía ahí durmiendo?¿ Y que hacía cogiendo su mano?¿Tan preocupado estaba? Zero gruñó, se incorporó – Ahh,,, como me duele la espalda…se estiró un poco a ver si se le pasaba… -Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres, en la cama se está más cómodo…-dijo Yuuki mirándolo fijamente… Zero, la oír su voz, su dulce voz… esa voz que calmaba tanto su espíritu, su ser, su cuerpo, ¿Al fin había despertado? No le dijo nada, las palabras sobraban, abrazó a Yuuki tan fuerte como pudo… le dio un tímido beso en la frente … -Zero…¿Qué te pasa? - dijo la chica ruborizada.- Zero se retiró automáticamente, no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Yuuki acerca de Kaname y ni de porque había vuelto… - Nada, perdona…es que llevabas tres días durmiendo y…- Zero agachó la cabeza, con la mirada triste. Yuuki, ya más recuperada, cogió a Zero y lo tumbó a la cama con ella, de manera que quedaba él encima y ella debajo. Zero estaba más que rojo. – Túmbate aquí conmigo, me da que te has pasado 3 días en esa silla de madera tan incómoda, eres tan tozudo… - Zero se recostó al lado de Yuuki, de manera, que se miraban a los ojos. –Dime Yuuki… ¿Por qué estabas en el río inconsciente? –preguntó Zero mirando al techo. – Kaname solo me quería para revivir a los Kuran, tener descendencia conmigo, para que fueran todos sangre pura, me decía que me amaba, que me protegería, que sería suya toda mi vida, pero que debía ser la madre de sus hijos. Yo al principio no vi problema, claro, estaba enamorada de Kaname. Pero… Mi yo humana, aún vive y…dadas las circunstancias, nos hemos fundido en una, pero ninguna queríamos seguir el estilo de vida de Kaname y sus normas. Debíamos buscar nuestro destino, seguir adelante por nuestro pie. Entonces me escapé de la casa Kuran, Kaname no tardó en enviarme la Elite, y me dejaron bastante mal, hasta que me encontraste… - Se giró hacía Zero, pero no le dio tiempo ni a parpadear. Zero la besó._

_Era un sabor tan ¿triste? Los sentimientos que Zero le pasaba a Yuuki eran de culpabilidad y tristeza - Zero se despegó de Yuuki y le dijo – Perdóname por no haber ido a por ti antes, has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, si hubiera llegado con tiempo, te podía haber ahorrado todas y cada una de tus heridas. Y…-Yuuki le tapó la boca con el dedo. – ¿Sabes por que he vuelto Zero? ¿Sabes cual es el verdadero motivo? – Dijo sonriendole- Zero la miró confundido, y cerró los ojos en señal de negación…- Tú. Lo que sentía por Kaname era amor de hermanos… Pero lo que yo siento por ti, es amor de verdad. Zero….Te q…-Zero la volvió a besar y dijo…-Quiero._

_Se quedaron dormidos. Llevaban toda la noche diciéndose cuánto se querían, y se fundían en caricias. Hasta el amanecer. Esa mañana, Zero se levantó, y dejó a su amada en la cama, quejándose de que quería unas muletas para poder andar, - ¡Estoy harta de pasarme el día en la cama! Ains.. ò.ó -Dijo molesta. – Esta bien, ahora ire a la enfermería a buscar unas…- Dijo el peliplateado… -¡Tráeme el uniforme también!!! ¡Y ropa interior! (miraba a Zero con ojitos gatito mimosín – anda porfavor…- Decía la chica mimosina…- Oye, que no soy tu recadero…- y el chico, fue a por lo que le pidió Yuuki._

_Morth, entró en la habitación, junto con Kaien Cross. …_

_-¿Y esta mujer? – preguntó Yuuki._

_- Es Morth. Una bruja. Verás Yuuki… te vamos a proponer algo… - dijo el director serio._

_-¿El que? – preguntó ella._

_- ¿Qué más deseas… ser humana o vampira? – Preguntó directamente Morth. –Si lo deseas, podemos, absorber la parte de alma que no quieras, y tu cuerpo se adaptará a lo que pidas. Esta claro que no puedes estar en las 2 cosas. Estas en un intervalo entre humano y vampiro, que esta acortando tu vida por momentos, debes decidirte y pasarte a un lado o a otro – La mujer no se cortaba un pelo._

_- ¬¬U podías ser más más amable mujer…. –dijo el director. – De todos modos Yuuki, tiene razón, debes tomar una decisión, ya._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_*Bufff… ha sido un capitulo conflictivo, hay que decirlo, han pasado muchas cosas y de golpe, ni yo misma lo he asimilado xD. Bueno, ahora solo queda saber que decision tomará yuuki (todos sabemos que eligiera ser humana, claro, pero tampoco quiere borrar del mapa a la Yuuki Vampiro _)_

_*Aviso, se acerca el momento lemmon del fic xDDDD….claro, tanto tiempo sin verse, tanto que expresar… jijijijiji (si en el fondo soy más perversa que Kaname T___T)_

_*Creo que me pasé transformando a Kaname en murcielago xDDDD_

_*Ksforever, como siempre, gracias xD eres la única que me comenta, yo te agradezco muchisimo el detalle!! (y me estoy leyendo tus fics Sessh/Kagome! ^0^)_

_*A los que solo leen, gracias._


	7. body&soul

_Mil perdones a todos los lectores del mi fic!!! T__T se me ha hecho muy enredado escribir este capitulo, y al final, no se como ha quedado, acepto tomatazos y bombas tomahawk, T_T quería hacer un capitulo un tanto burlón y cómico, después de tanto drama con las palizas de kaname a yuuki y todo eso, pero yo no se si lo he reflejado bien, así que por favor, decirme si algo no esta bien, y rectificare el capitulo y sus posteriores._

_**My sweet shadow of past**_

_Mi dulce sombra del pasado_

_Capítulo 7 – Body&Soul_

_Sentada en la cama, esperaba a que Zero le trajera la ropa que le pidió. Su uniforme y algo de ropa interior. Tenía muy poco tiempo para decidirse. Ahora, Kaname había muerto, ya no tendría que continuar con la generación de los "sangre pura"; estaba más que visto que Kaname mentalmente no estaba bien, querer casarse con su hermana, perder los estribos de tal modo que acabó matando a todo el que se interponga en su camino y al final acabar perdiéndolo todo y acabar transformándose en lo que eran de verdad, murciélago con forma humana. Siendo humana, tendría otro tipo de ventajas y desventajas. Como ventaja, vivir una vida normal ir a tomar el sol y salir de día y desventaja… que ella moriría antes que Zero….Ser humana le gustaría, pero si quería estar con Zero no era la mejor solución, como vampiro podría permanecer con Zero hasta que él muriera…y podría estar en más sincronía con él, entender según que cosas vampíricas, incluso su sangre sería más beneficiosa para él. ¿Vampiro entonces?_

_-Yuuki, te he traído… tu ropa… - Zero le dio su uniforme, estaba cuidadosamente doblado. – Gracias Zero : ) - dijo Yuuki …. - ¿Y mi ropa interior? – preguntó "inocentemente" Yuuki. Zero se puso del color tomate, más tomate que nunca, - He escogido al azar ¿Eh? No creas que soy un pervertido y he elegido la que más bonita se tratara que q-ue y-yo no pretendo nada r-ra-raro – Dijo un tartamudo peliplateado._

…………………_Flashback……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

_-Mierda… ¿y si le llevo alguno que no le guste?...- Y miró al cajón que había con toda de ropa interior- El director había preparado una habitación para Yuuki, con ropa y demás cosas, para que se sintiera cómoda cuando se instalara, - Tendre que…¿mirarlo todo? - había de todos los colores, tamaños, formas, con lazos sin lazos, con volantes, a topos, a rayitas, estampados de flores, ¿UN PICARDÍAS?! ¿para qué querría Yuuki un picardías? – Entonces la mente de Zero empezó a divagar en imágenes de Yuuki con.. eso puesto…. – PERO QUE HAGO PENSANDO ESAS GUARRADAS!! – cogió el primer conjunto que vió y se fue corriendo._

………………_.Fin Flashback…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...._

_Y con la otra mano le dio un conjunto de sujetador y braguita, de color azul, a rayas: el sujetador con un lazito azul en el medio (pequeñito) y las braguitas, donde la goma, el mismo lazo. – Aaajá….-dijo Yuuki mirando a Zero. - ¡ME VOY! – Zero se fue corriendo y cerró la puerta. –Pobre Zero, pero el conjunto es monino, seguro que la ha escogido n__n - Y Yuuki procedió a vestirse._

_Vampiro. Ese sería su destino final. Pero… para que darle más vueltas… ella sería lo que Zero fuera… si Zero era humano, Yuuki decidiría ser humana también. Si Zero fuera vampiro, Yuuki seria un vampiro, si Zero fuera un limón Yuuki sería un limón. Era de pura lógica._

_Una vez vestida y bien arreglada, salió. Respirar aire puro era de lo mejor, y poder andar con sus propias piernas…. Bueno, piernas, muletas, xD pero al menos no permanecía inválida en una cama dependiendo de Mina-Sensei, Zero y el director Kaien. Quería aprovechar para ver a Yori-chan, hacía tanto que no sabía nada de ella, ¿Seguiría estando en la academia? No hacía falta buscar mucho, la vió desde lejos, estaba sola, a punto de entrar en la biblioteca con un buen tocho de libros, pero una mano la detuvo._

_Kaien Cross._

_-Yuuki, ¿has decidido ya? – preguntó – Sí – Respondió Yuuki - ¿Y bien? – le replicó el director - Vampiro._

_Yuuki fue detrás del director Cross, estaba decidido, quería estar con Zero, a pesar de que vería morir a mucha gente. Morth ya la estaba esperando, y Zero también._

_-¿Que has decidido Yuuki? – preguntó la mujer. – Yuuki miró a Zero, - Vampiro - respondió ella. – Vale, procedamos a ejercer el hechizo… o sello, viene a ser lo mismo… - dijo Morth. Y miró a Kaien y a Zero – Eh, largaos, ella se tiene que desnudar, ¿no la querréis ver como su madre la trajo al mundo verdad? - dijo sarcástica – Zero se acordo del picardías que encontró en el cajón… - ¿Y NO LO PUEDE HACER VESTIDA COMO LA GENTE NORMAAAAL?? – grito Zero, a lo que Morth dijo – Oye mocosín, ¬¬ si lo hace vestida mi sello no va a hacer efecto, y ahora tu y el viejo os largáis ¬_¬ - y la bruja los echó a patadas a los dos. ù_ú. _

_Yuuki se desnudó, y Morth le dibujó un sello en el corazón, que se iba pronunciando a lo largo del cuerpo, todo, para sellar a su parte humana. El sello era dibujado en sangre de la propia Yuuki, en forma de fénix, el que renace y muere en sus propias cenizas. – Morth… me empiezo a sentir bastante mal - dijo Yuuki - Tranquila, túmbate, no te quedes de pie, ahora lo vas a pasar bastante mal, piensa que estoy sellando tu parte humana… y no hay vueltra atrás – dijo seria. – Yuuki se tumbó en la cama, empezaba a ver borroso y a sentir su cuerpo muy pesado…- Ahora, empezaras a notar como tus sentidos se agudizan al máximo…como tu cuerpo se hace de hierro pero más liviano. Notarás como puedes olerlo todo y reconocer sonidos a mucha distancia y que tu cuerpo se va desprendiendo de tu parte humana…- LA voz de Morth se iba haciendo más dulce, como una canción, y todo lo que iba contando, sucedía…. Olía.. ¿Jazmín? Debía ser el olor de Morth…. Y sentía como se movía por la habitación y susurraba unas palabras… pero no sabía que decía… sentía los pasos pesados de Zero, estaba nervioso, como no podía saber qué pasaba… xD…. Y el director… si….. podía saber que le decía – tranquilízate hombre, ¡Que esto no es un parto! ^0^ - No hubo respuesta por parte de Zero, pero…. –Morth, no veo nada..¿Que ha pasado? NO PUEDO MOVERME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – Yuuki chilló tan fuerte como pudo, el sello empezaba a quemarle todo el cuerpo. – a…argh…… me ….m-duele…. – Decía Yuuki entre sollozos. –Ese dolor, es el de tu alma humana.. que desaparece… - dijo la bruja_

_Yuuki se sentía algo mal, su parte humana que la había hecho reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Kaname no estaba bien de la cabeza, que la había empujado a hacer lo que la Yuuki vampiro nunca habría hecho…. –Gracias…. Gracias…. Ahora se cual es el camino que debo tomar….Adiós… __mi dulce sombra del pasado..__ – dicho esto en un susurro, el sello dibujado en el cuerpo de Yuuki se hizo luz y se fundió con la piel de la chica, pero donde su corazón, quedó cicatriz de fenix, medio borroso. Morth cuidó de ella hasta que se recuperó, se vistió y se quedó en la habitación, la luz del sol le hacía daño, así que Zeró entró. _

_Llevaba el uniforme puesto, su pelo desordenado y sus ojos de un rojo sangre que gritaban su sed de sangre, Zero sabía que Yuuki nunca le pediría sangre, así que..la abrazó y le puso su cuello delante de su pequeña boca – Ahora me toca a mi saciarte a ti. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_*Bufff.. vuelvo a pedir mil perdones, no me gusta dejar mis historias a medias, solo que el capitulo se me hizo de lo mas liante xDDD_

_* me ha hecho mucha gracia ver a zero coger ropa interior jiajiasjiajsias xD_

_*Ksforever, gracias por tus reviews : ) _

_* a los que solo leen desde el anonimato, gracias. _


	8. SHIELD

_Vampire Knight, pertenece Matsuri Hino. Yo solo monto este fic con sus personajes. _

_Este es el último capítulo. Recomiendo esta canción mientras os lo leeis, ya que yo, mientras la escuchaba, escribia. _

http : // goear . com /listen /7bd1642/ Kuroi-Namida-Tsuchiya-Anna

os pongo el link asi, solo teneis que quitar los espacios, es que sino me quita medio link T_T. perdonad por las molestias)

_**My Sweet Shadow Of Past.**_

_**Mi dulce sombra del pasado**_

_**Capitulo 8. Shield.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Yuuki al escuchar las palabras de Zero, le mordió. Sintió como él, desde bien pequeños, la quería. Sentía su frustración cuando hablaba sobre Kaname delante de él, sentía su cariño cuando ella se le acercaba a hablar, sentía su confianza cuando estaban juntos como prefectos, sentía su tristeza cuando descubrió que era una sangre pura, sentía soledad, cuando ella se fue de la Academia Cross, sentía su agobio por ser el mejor caza vampiros del momento, sentía su falta de cariño y sentía su amor por ella._

_Sacó sus pronunciados colmillos del cuello de Zero._

_-Lo siento…-Dijo Yuuki con las lágrimas a pie de cañon. – Te he hecho sufrir tanto…- Y empezó a llorar._

_- Ahora eso no importa, lo que importa es que estamos aquí de nuevo, tu y yo. – Apretó a Yuuki tan fuerte como pudo. Y la tumbó en la cama, poniéndose él encima, dominando la situación. Besó su suave cuello y la mordió…. Y sin despegarse de Yuuki, la besó, extendiendo así la sangre de ella por toda su mejilla. - Si tenías hambre podrías haberlo dicho…- dijo Yuuki… - ¿Qué hambre? – Dijo Zero deshaciéndole el lazo del uniforme… - el de sangre o el de Yuuki…. – Yuuki rió - ¿Qué pasa? He dicho algo gracioso? – pregunto el peliplateado – Sí xDDD! No te veo diciendo cursilerías xDDDD!!! – Dijo Yuuki – Zero la observaba, al fin, estaba sonriendo como él quería, riéndose con él… Era un sueño hecho realidad. La besó, y la volvió a besar, para sentir su sonrisa con sus labios. Desabrochó lentamente su uniforme, y Yuuki el de Zero. - ¿Estas seguro Zero? – El chico asintió – Es como si te estuviera quitando tu escudo protector… siempre fuiste muy seco y borde – dijo la chica….-Pues rompe ese escudo de una vez…- y así con el ceño fruncido, volvió a hundir sus colmillos en la muñeca de Yuuki. La química entre los dos fluía sin estorbos, era como ver un baile, Yuuki marcaba un ritmo y Zero la seguía, el sudor de ambos contra el choque del frío aire que circulaba les estremecía así que buscaban aun más el calor del uno con el otro. Zero desesperado besaba a Yuuki por todos lados, sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos… era todo dan dulce, para él, Yuuki era una droga, una droga afrodisíaca, quería más y más contacto, hasta que posó su mano por debajo de la desabrochada falda de la chica. Pero aquí las palabras sobraban, Yuuki puso su mano también en el miembro de Zero, así que Zero, reaccionó de la misma forma, se quitaron ambos las ropas que quedaban y se taparon con las sábanas, querían unirse en uno, no habían ni vergüenzas ni inseguridades … aunque por parte de Yuuki sí…Zero puso su masculinidad rozando al miembro de Yuuki .. Yuuki se estremeció… era como rozar electricidad, y cerró un poco sus piernas… -No te haré daño y lo sabes….- Dijo Zero reposando encima de la chica – L-lo s-se… pero… - No tengas miedo.. – Zero lentamente, empezó a penetrarla, poco a poco, para que ella no sintiera dolor a penas, y surgió efecto, llegó a su límite y Yuuki no sentía ningún daño. Entonces él, riendo satisfactoriamente empezó a emebestirla, muy lento y luego, marcando ritmo, todo para que Yuuki se sintiera bien con él. Ambos eran primerizos, pero la sensación de placer, era tan grande, que se hubieran pasado así la vida, eternamente, Yuuki y Zero, gemían y gemían, pero uno al oído del otro, hasta que Zero, por mero placer, mordió nuevamente a Yuuki y Yuuki mordió el brazo de Zero, como si fuera poca la unión que estaban teniendo, estaba él dentro de ella, y ambos comían de la sangre de cada uno, hasta que el clímax del momento llegó, el sudor se hizo cada vez más el pegamento de ambos, el calor, era su caja y el placer en pocos momentos se hizo el dueño de los dos, Zero lo soltó todo dentro de Yuuki y ella sintió como un líquido cálido le recorría por dentro._

_Zero salió de la cueva afrodisíaca, y se recostó al lado de Yuuki. - ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó él. – Más viva que nunca –Yuuki le sonrió y se volvieron a besar._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ya era de noche, Yuuki podía salir tranquila, con Zero, a despedirse de la bruja._

_- Mmmm bueno mocosines, me voy a mi querida montaña, cuando tengais nietos me avisais, ò_ó – dijo Morth._

_-NIETOOS?!?!? – Zero y Yuuki no daban crédito, jolin donde iba con los nietos, mujer que no llevaban tanto tiempo como para eso._

_- Que monos sois : ) en fin me alegro de haber colaborado en esta preciosa historia de amor! ~ - Zero estaba que saltaba de rabia, no soportaba esa mujer y sus comentarios - ¬¬ _

_- Oye cabeza de bola de navidad, no me mires así que ahora gracias a mi tienes a tu chica contigo – Dijo la bruja_

_-Hay que ver que mal humor tienes Morth – Dijo Kaien Cross. – JUAS el de siempre, yo nunca he sido una cursi, o te piensas que voy a ponerme a llorar y a decir adios con la manita y unas bragas blancas al viento??? – Dijo la bruja enfadada – Pos no!!!! ¬¬_

_- Unas bragas? – dijo el director – Querras decir unos calzoncillos. –Dijo pícaramente._

_A lo que Zero se mostró con una gran vena en la cabeza, - Dejar de ya de provocarme joder!!!! Que lo hacéis a posta!!!! – Desenfundó a Bloody Rose, - Zerooo calmate!!! – Dijo Yuuki! – Que solo bromean!!!!_

_Al fina la bruja desapareció rodeada de nubes rojas. Kaien Cross se fue a su despacho a meditar (¿meditar? A saber que haría cuando ninguno lo ve) y Yuuki y Zero se fueron a los jardines de la Academia._

_- Que bien se esta aquí. Corre una brisa muy agradable. – Dijo Yuuki_

_- No te separes nunca más de mi, yo te voy a proteger Yuuki. – Dijo Zero fundido en los ojos de ella – Yo estare por ti siempre, y si ves, que no hay vuelta atrás, mátame. Esa era nuestra promesa. – Yuuki se acercó a él, a unos escasos centímetros – Mantendré mi promesa, pero si te mato, luego yo iré detrás ti. No pienso estar en un mundo sin ti._

_La luna los observaba desde el cielo. Dos personas que habían sido muy torturadas en caminos paralelos, habían conseguido al fin, que estos dos se unieran, para así cerrarlos con el amor eterno. El amor verdadero que hacía arder su corazón, vivirían el tiempo que vivirían hasta que uno muriera, pero su amor seguiría hacia el más allá, haciendo de él, el amor más puro i duro de todos._

_------------------------------------------………………………………..-------------------------------------………………………….._

_Aquí doy por acabado este fanfic. Pero no sera el último que escribire. Tengo en mente muchos más, y por supuesto de Zero&Yuuki, más cómicos o quizás más dramáticos. Pero por ahora, he escrito un one shot de NANA, y el siguiente fic sera uno de Naruto. Pero, quien dice que no se pueden escribir 4 fics a la vez? xDDDDD._

_Os agradezco muchos a los lectores de mi Fanfic. Sobretodo darle las gracias a Ksforever, por dejarme reviews y muchos animos, ya que creía que la historia era una autentica mierda y que nadie se la leería. Gracias._

_A los que solo habéis leído y os da pereza dejarme un triste review, gracias también._

_Elisa Uchiha._


	9. Epílogo

**EPILOGO – Vampire Knight. My Sweet Shadow Of past.**

**-*-**

Mi yo humana, quedó en una sombra pintada en el pasado, con un amargo color negro. La vida no te deja las cosas muy claras y para darte cuenta de estas, hay que dejarse guiar por el corazón.

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban mucho, y la luna se escondía detrás de las nubes. Había una suave brisa de verano… el tercer verano que pasaba con Zero. Hoy era sábado, y Zero volvería tarde de su rutinaria caza de vampiros de nivel E… y el domingo tenía el día libre…- así… podremos estar juntos… no quiero perder el tiempo…-pensaba Yuuki para sus adentros.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana de su habitación, con un libro de ilustraciones occidentales en su mano. Le entretenía mirarselas y así poder coger ideas para su nuevo libro infantil "Mikoto y sus amigos". Debía hacer la entrega de este el próximo mes, así que no podía estar más tiempo en las nubes. Se bajó de donde estaba sentada, volvió a su escritorio, y empezó a mojar su pincel en agua… abrió el gran paquete de acuarelas y empezó con un claro amarillo de atardecer. Para pintar, Yuuki se basaba en el idílico futuro que tendrían sus hijos ¿Cómo serían? ¿Qué profesión elegirían? ¿Arquitecto? ¿O igual que su padre? Pero de momento, ella no quería hijos, no, hasta que el disturbio de la muerte de Kaname estuviera resuelto, a pesar de que han pasado 3 años, los vampiros de sangre pura, estaban muy revolucionados y solían atacar a Yuuki y a Zero.

-No quiero que mi hijo se vea involucrado en ningún conflicto… quiero que viva su vida como un niño feliz- pensaba Yuuki.

-Si dejas el pincel ahí vas a manchar el resto del dibujo Yuuki – dijo una voz que la envolvió en un abrazo muy suave

- Zero…Que bien ya has vuelto : ) - Yuuki se levantó de un vuelo y le besó. – Ya te echaba de menos! – Y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico.

- Yo también Yuuki… ¿No han intentado atacarte hoy, verdad? – dijo Zero preocupado.

- No no, hoy me dediqué a mi nuevo libro - Dijo ella sonriente.

- Que cambiada esta, después de tanto tiempo… cada vez se la ve más extrovertida conmigo,….- pensó Zero. Era cierto, Yuuki los primeros días de vivir solos, estaba muy rara, apenas sonreía cuando le veía, apenas hablaba… Zero la entendía perfectamente, ella había sufrido mucho, Kaname era su única familia y resultó ser un monstruo…. Todo en resumen : una bomba de efectos retardados. Y si encima le sumamos los continuos ataques de los sangre pura, ella se sentía aún más cohibida, ya hace 3 años de todo, y aún siguen… - ¿Vienes conmigo a la cama? Estoy algo cansado – preguntó el peliplateado. Y sí, estaban los dos estirados pensando en como seria un futuro sin trabas, ambos querían tener hijos y Zero lo confesó, se moría de ganas de tener un niño y de enseñarle mundo…

- Pero… con los sangre pura al acecho, no me gusta,…. – Yuuki se incorporó y se puso a mirar la ventana, como si ella le fuera a dar la solución a sus problemas.

Zero estaba harto. Y Estalló… se lo dijo todo.

- Yuuki, ¿Crees que las personas no salen de casa por miedo a que puedan morir? ¿Crees que no saldran de casa aunque sean conscientes de que les puede caer una maceta en la cabeza? La gente sale y DISFRUTA del momento que les toca vivir, si los sangre pura nos siguen atacando yo mismo los matare uno a uno, como he ido haciendo hasta ahora y me da igual lo que pueda pensar el Consejo, mi vida y tu vida y la de nuestro hijo son prioridad para mi… No me gusta que vivas con miedo, llevamos 3 años así y me estoy cansando, vas por el mundo "cagada" por lo que te puedan hacer, por el amor de Dios Yuuki tu eres el triple de fuerte que todos esos, si escupes y los ahogas….- El chico ardía en rabia, Yuuki solo lo miraba atónita, con los ojos abiertos y la boca medio abierta, como si fuera a contestar, pero no podía… Zero tenía tanta razón…. –Siempre actuando como una estúpida, es que no tengo remedio…- dijo ella - No Yuuki, todos nos podemos equivocar y hacer cosas mal, pero luego, siempre se pueden rectificar – Dijo el chico. Yuuki se levantó y se encerro en el baño. Se podía oír como se quitaba la ropa, abría el grifo de la ducha, y el agua empezaba a caer encima de su aterciopelada piel. Zero simplemente se quedó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-*-

A partir de ese día, Yuuki dejó de mostrar miedo a los sangre pura, y a cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera por delante. Zero siempre le hacía abrir los ojos a la realidad, ya que ella siempre vivía en las nubes y sus mundos de ilustraciones; Así Yuuki y Zero se complementaban – Realidad E ilusión, Zero y Yuuki. Ellos eran como un puzzle, hicieran lo que hicieran siempre encajaban, bailaban al compás del uno y del otro, era una perfecta sincronización.

Y así el tiempo transcurrió sin parar… Yuuki, al final decidió querer tener un hijo con Zero. Y él, al fin feliz de poder completar su familia con ella, su amor de infancia. Y se quedó embarazada al cabo de poco tiempo, mas o menos, el bebé nacerá en diciembre.

- ¡PERO QUE BIEEEEEN SERE ABUELITOOOO! ^0^ - El director Kaien seguía siendo tan "happy" como de costumbre, y como no, un abuelo entusiasmado – Le enseñare todo lo que sé! Incluso los pasadizos secretos que llevan a los dormitorios de las chicas MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! – Qué risa más malevola…

-NI SE TE OCURRA ENSEÑARLE ESO!!! ¬¬ - Dijo Yuuki, su hijo no seria ningun pervertido….

- Mujer, se los enseñé a su padre, no se lo enseñaré al hijo, jjijijijiji – Dijo el director picarón

- Ah… con que Zero también eh ¬¬ vaya vaya, tan serio y soso y mira de que me entero - Yuuki empezaba a molestarse xD

- Peor yo no he hecho ningun uso de eso ee Yuuki, no me mires así T__T es cierto que me los enseñó pero yo paso de mirar a otras….- Dijo el peliplateado – No mientas Zerín Zerín que se te ve el plumerín!!! – El director estaba eufórico ¿Zerín? Vaya mierda de mote ¬¬u. – pensó Zerín xDD.

-*-

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Y no siempre espera.

Kyosuke Kiriyu.

Tenía 5 años, y era un niño de lo más curioso. Tenía el pelo castaño de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Tenía una personalidad extrovertida, era muy atento y un torpe.

- Wiiiiii papi papi mira! – El Padre volteó a ver que hacía su hijo – De mayor seré un samuraaaai!!!! KYAAA! – decía el niño con un cuchilo de cortar pan. – Ains hijo, los samurais no iban por el mundo con cuchillos de cortar pan =_=U – AH! Bueno!!! No hay problema!!! Seguro que con esto sí! – Y el niño sacó un gran chupachup! (una piruleta vaya xD) - =_____=U No hijo, no llevaban piruletas, ¿Qué clase de samurais serían? – Dijo su padre - Pues esta seguro que es la más invencible de todas!!!! – Y sacó un sostén de su madre…-

- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! DE DONDE HAS SACADO ESO!!! TRAEE!! Ò__ó - Zero no había cambiado en según que cosas.

- El abuelito Kaien me lo dio ^_^ - Dijo el niño con tono inocente.

- ¬¬ de verdad, no se a quien has salido – Dijo Zero con la prenda aún en la mano.

A lo que entra Yuuki en escena.

-… Vaya vaya… Con que dices que el director es un pervertido… ¿QUE HACES CON MI SUJETADOR Y CON KYOSUKE DELANTE? ¡DEPRAVADO! - Yuuki parecía un verdadero monstruo tan cabreada…

- PERO YUUKI QUE ES KYOSUKE QUIEN TE LO HA ROBADO! - dijo Zero viendo a su mujer muy, cabreada.

- Sí claro… ¬¬ - Y Zero se llevó un buen chichón.

Eran una família muy alegre, Kaien Cross, venía visitarles a menudo y conversaban la mayoría de veces sobre las novedades de los sangre pura, que aún y con mucho ímpetu organizaban ataques ahora contra Kyosuke durante su instancia en el colegio, pero Yuuki ya no era la cobarde de antaño. Ahora tenía que proteger a su familia, y no volverla a perder. NUNCA. No dudaba nunca al desenfundar a Artemis Road, y más si su hijo y su esposo estaban en peligro. Ante todo era una mujer, madre de familia y una vampiro que daría su vida para que la paz de sus amados, nunca se perturbara.

-*-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento que el epilogo tardara en llegar. Xd

Aunque no me acaba de convencer… creo que se aleja un poco de la historia principal, pero bueno, es un final ídilico que me gustaria para Zero y Yuuki.

Kaien un pervertidillo, jiajiajiajia xD.

Gracias a todos/as los que habéis dejado reviews, me hacéis muy feliz. : )

Reviews = autora feliz = más reviews = autora escribe más historietas xD

No Reviews = autora deprimida = 0 Reviews = autora se suicida xD

Att. Elisa Uchiha. : )

-*-


End file.
